User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 34
The Missing Canister Today was Saturday, April 17. It has been four days since I finally found out about my past. I eventually calmmed down and returned to my normal state. During those days, everyone noticed I was angry. Including my teachers and they sent me to a guidence counciler. I remained quiet the whole time and never told them a thing, which got on their nerves. I also avoided Coach Carrington after what Derek told me. I didn't want to see him right now after all I've been told. I just want to focus on my friends and my classes right now before the end of the year. I just don't want anymore drama. But there was something else that was going onto that list. I was at the lighthouse smoking some pot that I got on my trip back in San Andreas. It was what I really needed after what I was going through lately. While I was sitting on the pier, someone came up behind me and said, "I haven't seen you in a while now". I turned around and saw that it was Lenny. I haven't been racing in a while, so I guess he was worried about me. "I've been busy with stuff. Both educational and emotional matter", I told him. He sat down beside me and said, "What's been going on lately?" "I just found out about my real family. Strangely, I don't know if I can accept how it is or not". "What do you mean?" he asked me. "My mom is dead, I can't fully trust my dad and I just found out about my uncle and I don't know if I can accept it all", I told him. "You got to, kid. It's life. It's how it all goes", he told me. "I wish I could, but I'm having a hard time", I told him. "Trust me, you'll get use to it", he told me. There was a buzzing sound and he pulled out his pager. "Hey, I gotta go", he said. He left me on the pier and I sarcastically shouted, "THANKS FOR THE ADVICE". That wasn't helpful at all. Usually, I can tell Lenny Carlson about my problems and he'll listen, but I guess he was just too busy. I got up and decided to return to the dorm. It was 7:00 PM and I didn't want to smoke out my entire pack of pot. I stuffed it in my pocket and I went to the Bus stop. I got on a Bus and rode back to the academy. I got off the Bus and then made my way to the Boys' Dorm. I entered the dorm and then went into my room. I laid down on my bed and now started thinking about how my time in high school is about to come to an end. How I was going to college after I graduate. I already earned myself four scholarships during my school year. I just hope I have enough money to get through college. From the thought of money, I remembered about the Barbasol can of diamonds that was in my desk. I went to my desk and looked in the draw for the can. There was problem however: the can was gone. I looked in the other draws for the can, but they didn't have it either. I even checked under the loose floorboards for it. It wasn't there either. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled outloud. I couldn't believe it. The can was missing. How could this be? I never told a soul about this can except for one person. I know Lenny wouldn't have told anyone else about the can....or even take it from me. Maybe either Greg took it or this room has been robbed while I was gone. "God damn it", I said to myself. Just then, Greg came into the room. "What's up man?" he asked. Since he was here, I might as well ask him. "Have you been going through this desk while I was gone?" I asked him nervoiusly. "No, I didn't", he told me. I looked back at the desk in disbelief. "But someone did break into our room while you were gone", he continued. I looked up at him and wondered if he was lying to me. "Do you know if they took anything at all?" I asked him. "Not that I can recall actually", he said. "Fuck", I said outloud. "Is something of yours taken?" he asked me. "That shaving cream can that I had since last year. It's gone", I told him. "It was just a can", he told me. "It was not just a can, it was something that was in it", I told him. "What do you mean?" he asked. I might as well tell him the truth. I closed the door behind me and I started to tell him about the diamonds. "There was four diamonds in that can that could have made me rich". He stared at me in disbelief and asked, "You serious?" "I didn't want to tell you and the others about it because I didn't want to risk losing them....and I wanted all the money to myself", I said. "Greedy bastard", he insulted me. "I could have used that money for college and now it's gone", I stated. "How did you get diamonds in the first place?" Greg asked me. "It was back in January that same day when we had to take Michael back to the dorm after he got drunk. Me and that cop, Kemp Churchill, went to look for his contact from the G.S. Crew and we found him in a crashed Mesa Grande in the woods. He would have taken them for evidence, but I guess he believed that they were cursed and would bring down attention onto the police. That same night, I heard that Clayton Vercetti guy talk about how he lost four diamonds, the same diamonds that we found by the car. I'm guessing that those diamonds came from him. I don't know if he were to give them to Hopkins and Kowalski or not. I bet he probably was". "How can a teenager get his hands on those diamonds?" Greg asked. "I don't know for sure. I think he has an uncle who shifted these things down from a poverty-filled country in Africa. I'm guessing they're blood diamonds from what I heard and trust me, the story is very bloody". After telling Greg the story, he suggested, "Let's get our friends to find them". He was about to open the door, but I grabbed him by his arm and said, "Are you mad?" "I'm sure Michael and Charles will help you out instead of ripping you off", Greg said. "Anyone who heard of these diamonds will want to get them, violently if necessary. I heard about what the G.S. Crew did to get them in the first place. No, I don't want to risk having people to compete with. I say we just forget it", I told him. "You sure that's a good idea?" Greg asked. "Maybe they're somewhere in this room. I'll just have to start searching for them. Possibly tomorrow", I told him. "Okay then, I hope you know what you're doing", Greg said. "I know what I'm doing", I told him. Greg left the dorm while I went to watch some TV. Tomorrow, I will start searching for the can. Hopefully, no one did steal the can. But I could be wrong, no matter what I think. I just got to find the can and hopefully it's in the room still. Category:Blog posts